A bug is all it takes
by winteriscool
Summary: What happens when cat noir realizes he might not have a chance with ladybug? Why did marinette give up on adrien for cat noir? Why did cat noir give up on ladybug for marinette? Was it all fake?
1. A new crush

**I was reading some story's on here and I took some inspiration from some, like a reverse crush **

"Hey kitty" said ladybug looking straight at cat noir

Hey ladybug" said Catnoir focusing on the villian.

It had been the 5th time this day they fought this person who's trying to make love everywhere, with sending a signal to people's phone, and if they were to see it they would fall in love with the first person they saw

"Alright kitty lets do this for the 5th time this day" ladybug said running on the rooftops

They knew exactly were the Akuma was and of course aimed for it, they broke it but no Akuma?

"What no Akuma, but that's how it's been all day" Said Cat noir looking confused at ladybug

"Looks like she's running away a after she notice we took it" said ladybug as she saw the villian running away

"Let's split up kitty, we'll cover more ground if we split up, I'll call you if I find her, or just go up to you"

"Alright" said cat noir already going his way

Ladybug nor cat noir hadn't seen the villian go anywhere but then suddenly cat noir saw ladybug calling, she must have seen her

"Hello M'lady"

"Kitty who you talking to, I'm right behind you" said ladybug approaching him with a confusing look

"NO" he shouted as he threw his stick as ladybug, he didn't wasn't to be a puppet like he always was

Ladybug looked down, as she always does when she started walking toward cat, when she saw his stick?

Ladybug suddenly felt dizzy and felt hot and looked at cat noir and said, "Cat noir I don't feel so good, something feels off, about me!" Ladybug said as she fell into cat noirs arm

"What's wrong M'lady!" Said Cat noir looking at ladybug

"I love you!" Said ladybug with small hearts in her eyes looking at cat noir waiting for a response, cat noir froze for a minute, looking at ladybug

He thought to himself,He had always liked ladybug, but know that she said it herself, he realized that he had no real chance with her

"I KNOW WHERE THE AKUMA IS" he shouted hoping the villian didn't hear him

"It's in her heart necklace this time, not her lipstick!" He said whispering to ladybug hoping she would actually listen and do her job

"LUCKY CHARM" said ladybug looking at cat noir, with still small hearts in her eyes

Ladybug was so busy looking at cat noir that she wasn't able to catch her lucky charm that cat noir had to run in and catch it for her

He told ladybug,"look around and see what you need to make your lucky charm work" Said Cat noir looking worried that it wasn't going to work

"Alright" said ladybug looking around and spotting to see what could work

"Alright got it, here's the plan" Said ladybug whispering to cat noir

"CATACLYSM" Said Cat noir using his power on the building to trap the akumitized villian

Ladybug used her lucky charm correctly, and ended up winning against the akumitized villian

"Huh, what happened, the last thing I remember was looking at your stick!"

"Nothing ladybug" Said Cat noir looking down sadly

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug said as she theew her object into the sky and little ladybugs covered the city

"Pound it"Said ladybug holding up her fist waiting for cat noir to pound it

"I'll take her back" cat noir said looking sadly at the person saying, "I'm so sorry, it happened again didn't it?"

As ladybug used her yo-yo to get home she noticed she had one dot left on her earring, now she had to hurry up!

"Phew I made it home!" Said marinette as she de-transformed in her room

"Hm what's that?" Said marinette, teaching in her bag to get her phone

"OMG I FORGOT ABOUT ALYA!" Said marinette grabbing her bag and heading out through the door

"Marinette Alyas is going to start getting suspicious if you keep running away, then forget about her!" Said Tikki

"Tikki hide!" As she said walking toward her friends

"Hey Alya" Marinette said walking toward her with a wave

"I'll met you guys outside in a minute, I'm going to the restroom first" marinette said as she headed to the restrooms

"Alright?" Said Juleka

As marinette closed the door to the bathroom stall, she opened her bag and asked Tikki,"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ADRIENS GONNA BE HERE!!"

"Marinette maybe we should talk about more important things?" Said Tikki looking at marinette with a stern look

"Like what, Adrien is important!" Marinette Said freaking out at Tikki

"Maybe like how Cat noir started to act weird?"Tikki said with another stern look

"Your right he was acting weird, he'd never call me ladybug, he always calls me bugaboo or M'lady, or other things, but He hasn't called me ladybug since are first day in business!"

"So now you're worried about his nicknames marinette?" Tikki said laughing at marinette, "is that really your on concern", Tikki Said next

"You don't think, t-t-think that I'm starting to crush on cat noir, do you Tikki?"

"I mean you have had a calmer approach to adrien, you don't stutter around him, you never get mad when he's talking to other girls, and you give him dating advice, you threw away all of his pictures in your room"

"You're right! How could this be, Ive fallen for cat noir!"

"Alright hide Tikki, Alya will come looking for me soon!"marinette said opening the bathroom stall to go meet out with her friends outside

"Look who's here" Alya said looking at adrien,"Now your chance to ask him out!"

"I don't like him that way anymore, I love are friendship more than anything" marinette said looking at Alya with a stern look

"WHAT, there must be someone else, who beast Adrien!

Spill", Alya said

"Alya,there's nobody else, Adrien, I guess I didn't really like him, it was probably just a phase" marinette said as she started blushing

"Hey guys, thanks for inviting me!" Adrien Said looking at marinette

"Hey adrien,whats up?" Marinette said looking at Adrien calmly

"Nothing really, You?" Adrien Said

"I guess nothing interesting", marinette said

"I'll be right back" Adrien Said as he headed for the restroom

"Oh hey Luka" marinette said

As Adrien closed the bathroom door he said, "What is it Plagg, cheese?"

"I know you like that marinette girl" Plagg said as he ate the cheese Adrien gave him

"Whattt no way, I don't like marinette, she's just a really a really good friend" Adrien said as he started blushing

"YOU CANT FOOL ME!" Plagg Said

"If you don't admit your feelings, you owe me!"Plagg Said with a smile

"Plagg I don't like marinette, the only one I truly love is la-"

"Don't lie kid, you rejected ladybug today, you informed her, you most like someone, who you started to sweat tells me other wise"

"Do I like marinette?" Adrien asked himself as he started to sweat again

"I rejected ladybug today, I n-n-never thought about it!"adrien said looking at Plagg who started laughing

"Oh fine I owe you, now hide" Adrien Said as he started walking out of the bathroom

"Hey marinette"Adrien Said, he was going to ask her out this very instant, as he thought it would be easy, I mean he did it for nino

"Oh hey again" marinette said as she turned around she saw her friends had tuned into zombies, and were after her only!"

Adrien rushes to a hiding place to transform, "PLAGG CLAWS OUT"

When he transformed he rushed to marinette, before her friends go her

"Cat noir!" Marinette said, as she started blushing, but trying to hide it

"Uh hey, marinette right?", cat noir asked, to make him look like he burly knew her

"Yea" marinette said

"Here you'll be safe here,nobody would ever think of you to be here" Cat noir said as he put her down

As marinette saw cat noir leaving, she made sure nobody was around her and transformed, "Hey kitty" ladybug said as she approached cat noir

"Hey ladybug" he said as his blush faded

"What's going on?, as ladybug threw her yo-yo to take the akumitized object from the villian"

"Nothing" Cat noir said as he looked down

As ladybug had gotten her hands on the object she broke it and captured the Akuma she asked, "kitty somethings obviously wrong, what is it?"

"_NOTHING!_" Cat noir responded angrily

"Alright if nothings wrong, I have something to ask you" as ladybug said as she started to blush

"What" Cat noir asked trying to calm down

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to meet out with me tommorow later on one of the rooftops" ladybug asked as her face started to turn red

Cat noir could feel his anger coming back, but had to calm down or could be akumitized,"you see ladybug, I'm not really interested in you that way anymore, there's someone else, and she's been my friend for a long time now, and I've started to develop feelings for her" Cat noir said as he started to pull out his stick

"It's alright" ladybug said completely heartbroken as she used her yo-yo to get away as quickly as possible

"I should probably check on marinette, she's probably wondering how she'll get out of there"Cat noir said as he was heading to where she was hiding her


	2. Love for love

"Sorry I left you here for so long, I was talking with ladybug for a little bit" Cat noir said as he was heading toward her

"I'll take you home now" Cat noir said

Marinette held him tightly, as this might be the last time she thought, as cat noir started blushing, because the girl of his dreams was hugging him

The next day at school, Adrien was behind the stairs looking at marinette from his distance when suddenly he heard someone say, "it's not nice to spy on people"

He had realized that he was focusing on marinette so much that he hadn't realized that Alya had walked up behind him

"Uh Uh I um, wasn't spying! I I was um trying to um find nino! Yea!"

"Mhm" Alya said with a suspicious look

"Alright if you say so" Alya said walking away

The next day he was staring at marinette like nino had when he had a crush on her, when he suddenly heard someone say, "Marinettes never gonna fall in love with a statue"

Nino had snuck up on him, and said the same thing adrien had say to him when he had a crush on marinette

"How did you and Alya get so lucky! To get trapped in animal cage together!" Adrien Said

"It was all ladybug, she had trapped us in for our own safety"

At this moment adrien had wished that he wasn't cat noir, so that he could be locked in with marinette

Nino has convinced Adrien to ask marinette to the zoo, and so he tried but all that came out was, "m-m-marinette w-wanna go to the zoo animal with me, I mean zanimal! I MEAN zominal, oh my god"

Instead of adrien asking marinette straightforward he convinced nino to get Alya to convince marinette to go to the zoo, "as a group" but instead Alya was going to hide ina bush and so was nino

Before all the activities marinette had gone to master fu to give her earings

Every four years, a new miraculous holder must give their miraculous to the past miraculous holder for a day, it's to memorize every miraculous holder

Master fu had collected Adrian's miraculous yesterday in the evening

When marinette got to the zoo, she had only seen adrien waiting there, she was surprised that only Adrien was there, she thought they were supposed to meet up in their group

She asked were everybody was, Adrien responded with,"oh there just running a little late" he said

"Oh no, look! Kim and his new "friends" are making fun of the new animals over there!" Marinette said to get away from Adrien

As she was trying to walk away fast, somebody had sweeped her and Adrien up and put them in a cage, like she had done with Alya and Nino

It was another ladybug! It turns out that there'd been a villian who can mid control and was mind controlling all the animals, to look for a marinette?

"Marinette, what is going on! This is the second time a villian is after you!"

"I uhh, well you see, this guy was my first bestfriend until my parents moved to Paris, and He wanted to tell me something, but he was to late and I think he's been looking for me ever since" marinette said

"Well marinette if anything happens to you, I want you to know that I really like you"

Marinette froze and then said,"that's a very funny story!"

"Hm?" Adrien Said confuses as he was trying to find a way out of the cage

"I used to really like you, but I've seemed to move on to someone else" Marinette said trying to open the door while chuckling

"Who do you like now!" Adrien Said as he was trying to climb the glass

"Promise you can't tell anybody, but he recently rejected me, but I'm still trying to get him to fall in love me, but it's also very embarrassing to share with people" marinette said trying to pull on the door even harder

"I promise" Adrien Said as he kept on falling down from trying to climb the walls

"Well, I like, I l-like CAT NOIR!" Marinette said squeezing the door

"You like cat noir!" Adrien smiled to himself, marinette had liked cat noir, cat noir was him, as long as the cat noir today didn't loose the miraculous he had a real chance with marinette!

"I GOT IT" marinette shouted with her eyes closed so happy to finally be out of there

"No you didn't but I did" Said the last ladybug

"So you-" as ladybug was about to finish the other cat noir pulled her away and told her, "the other kid in their is cat not, so shhhh"

"Alright"

"See you kidos" as ladybug jumped away while hanging onto her yo yo


	3. Discovered

"At last Ive found you marinette, I needed no! I wanted to tell you something!"

"I love you marinette, I wanted to tell you that before you left, I've been looking for you for all of Paris, I love you, I need you!"

"Sorry but she's taken" Said Cat noir approaching them from a distance

"What?" Marinette said staying confused, she started to think, did cat noir like her or was it an act? Either way she ran away from the fight, but ended up locked up in one of the villians hand that she had fought in the past

She thought, now 3 people were in love with here, or four? Luka, adrien, and her old best friend, did cat noir like her too?out of all four if cat noir liked her, she would go with him

Cat noir flipped back and grabbed marinette by the hand and ran away with her, to put her in a safe place

"Stay here, marinette they didn't find you here last time, and won't find you here again" Cat noir said as he was about to go back

"Wait!" Marinette shouted, "what did you mean by, "I'm taken" I don't have a boyfriend"

Cat noir freaked out, he had acted and protected marinette like he was his girlfriend and now he had to explain it

"Uh marinette, I used to think of you as a friend but now, I think of you much more of a friend" Cat noir said to marinette heading toward her

"In other words I really Like you, and I can't get you out of my mind, it's crazy, I used to really like ladybug but then when she actually fell in love with me, I knew it wouldn't be what I wanted, and I suddenly found myself falling for you"

"Cat noir, there was also a boy in my life, who I loved very much but after wo-!"

"Eh, let's just sum it up a bit, I like you to!"marinette said worrying that she wouldn't expose her secret identity, as he left she transformed and joined him"

"Hey kitty, I saw you left someone special behind" ladybug laughing as she said it

"Yea, WAIT, how'd you know

"Let's say I might work there, and saw you two having a lovvvvve moment" ladybug said smirking to herself

In the end they ended up defeating the villian, in the end ladybug thought she saw a bug in cat noir back, but as a joke she didn't let him know

Ladybug had to get back to "marinettes hiding spot" faster than cat noir or he might point out that I was there and marinette was gone?

"Tikki spotts off"marinette said as she landed on her hiding spot, thankfully before cat noir

"now we wait for cat noir to come" said marinette looking at her bag

"Who are you talking to, marinette? There's nobody there, unless..."

"DO YOU HAVE A KWAMI TOO!" Cat noir shouted in happiness

"What's a Kwami" marinette said, she wasn't trying to reveal her identity to cat noir, now that she was happy with him

"So then what are you talking to" Cat noir said approaching her

"Uh Uh Nothing!" She said trying to hide Tikki, but if she were to close her bag, cat noir would know she's hiding something

"What's in your bag?" He said trying to open it

"N-Nothing" she sturred trying not to make it to obvious that she had a Kwami or was ladybug or was even a super heroine

"Marinette, if you want to have a healthy relationship, you have to tell me" Cat noir said still trying to open her bag to see what's inside

"Promise you won't hate me?" Marinette Said slowly opening her bag

"I could never hate you marinette, I love you a lot, and I could never ever hate you"

"Alright, Tikki you can come out"marinette said fully opening her bag for Tikki to come out

"I might just be ladybug, that's why I didn't care that you rejected me, after I realized that you liked Marinette"

"And I might just be-"

"Plagg claws in" Adrien Said

"And I might just be adrien, that's why I didn't care that you rejected me after you told me that you liked cat noir, I was filled with joy!" Adrien Said as he was trying to hold marinettes hand

"If it weren't for Adrien I would have fell for Cat hard and fast, as I just did when I gave up on adrien"marinette said as she started holding adriens hand

"We'll be stronger together, and we'll defeat hawkmoth together and live happily after"


	4. A dream,or not

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Chat stood up, he approached ladybug and tried to kiss her but she just pushed him back,"Wow What are you doing Chat!"

"I'm trying to k-kiss you, were a couple aren't we?" He felt confused didn't Marinette or Ladybug just tell him that she loved him?

"Nope, Chat that was the akuma affect it put you into a dream and I haven't I told you there's a boy that I really like"

Chats heart sank, he wanted to tear up at that very moment, all of it was just a dream! Would Ladybug ever really love him?!

He used his staff for a quick get away and entered his room already in tears he didn't want to feel this pain but then he remembered an important detail!

"Wait, could Marinette be ladybug?!"

"Is it that obvious" Plagg laughed at adrien

"But doesn't she like Luka? Now I'll never have a chan-"Another important detail hit Adrien, in his dream Marinete had a crush on me, "Wait she has a crush on me?"

"I'll reveal my identity to her tonight, then we could actually be a couple!"

"That's a really bad idea"plagg warned throwing another piece of cheese down his mouth, Adrien didn't take plaggs warning seriously, but now he wished he had

"Ladybug!"

"Is something wrong Chat, you sound worried"

"You need to know who I am, I need you..."

"Chat... if you reveal your identity to me I'd never forgive you!"

"Claws in" Ladybug shut her eyes closed turned around and tried to look away, but Chat about kept stoping her and telling her to look at him

Chat opened her eyes, and Ladybug was in complete shock, anger rose and so did tears

"Did you not hear me! I told you not reveal your identity!" She yelled at him with tears in her eyes then running away leaving a hurt Adrien just standing there

"Plagg, claws out" he said sadly, he should of took plaggs warning but he nobody was to blame but him now he cried until he heard a voice inside his head

"Chat Blanc I see you've been hurt, so I'm giving you power to hurt the people who have hurt you I just ask for the ladybug earings and you ring..."

"Of course Hawkmoth" he smirked then being covered by a mist of purple and black than revealing his new outfit, a white outfit of his original suit

"Hey Marinette..."

"Chat what ar-"Marinette felt tears in her eyes as she saw Chat Noir standing right infront of her with Cataclysm, so she did what any reasonably person would do, kick him then run and transform

"Run mama, pappa Chat Noir has been akumitized and I have no time to explain but, tikki spots on" She whimpered then carrying her parents of to a hiding spot

"Chloe Bourgeois, Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffanie, Kagami Tsurugi, Kim, Max I need you all!" She yelled handing all of them their miraculouses

Luka hid with Alya and Nino, Luka was in charge of second chance and Carapce was just supposed to babysit Viperion, and Alya Incase Pegasus has a request for an illusion

Ryuko and Ladybug tried to get Chat Blanc to stop but it was hopeless, so they just fought and fought, while Queen bee observed until she was told when to use venom, beside her was Pegasus and Roi singe

Luka used his second chance many times to save one of his teammates

Chat Blanc disappeared mrs and Carapace went down with Ryuko and Ladybug to make sure that he wouldn't sneak out of nowhere

"Suprise Rena..." Chat laughed when Rena noticed that he was standing behind her and tried to fight him off as Luka tried to get away, but he Cataclysmed Rena then went after Luka, "Second chance!"

Chat Blanc immediately cataclysmed Viperion, and was about to collect his miraculous from Viperion a dust But was soon stopped by Pegasus who had grabbed it first

He later cataclysmed Ryuko, Carapace, Pegasus, Roi singe, and Rena rouge only Queen bee and Ladybug were left to defeat

Ladybug was about to transform back so she ran with Chloe to a hiding spot and Chat Blanc didn't bother running after them he knew he'd win in the end

They fed all the Kwamis before running to Master fu

Marinette was going to return all the miraculouses but Master fu told her to keep them for now, so Chloe and Marinette split up the miraculouses

"Okay Chloe, I've got the dragon miraculous, ladybug miraculous, monkey miraculous, and the horse miraculous, Queen bee you take Rena rouges, Viperions, carapaces, and your own miraculous into battle"

"Got it ladybug"

"Marinette cried for Chat Blanc to stop but he wouldn't listen, she couldn't bare fighting her crush/best friend,"I give up, just kill me because I will not fight my best friend..." she stood still with tears in her eyes, Queen Bee was shocked she never imagined that this would ever happen, she always looked up to ladybug, she couldn't count how many times ladybug had saved her and now it was time to return the favor!

"VENOM!" Queen bee yelled as Chat Blanc had been distracted almost taking Ladybugs miraculous, this wasn't part of the plan but Ladybugs Lucky charm did fail

Ladybug just sat there crying, so it was up to Queen Bee to grab his ring and try to smash it, surprisingly it actually worked, she grabbed ladybug yo-yo and captured the akuma then released it

He quickly turned back to Chat Noir then Adrien, Ladybug still just sat there crying she didn't want to move, she felt awful at how she had reacted to Chat Noirs secret identity

Adrien stood there for a few seconds after he was informed on what had happened and what he had done while he was akumitized...

"L-ladybug" he approached her holding out his hand to her

She looked up to him, she hesitated but then smiled holding his hand and hugged him as tight as possible, "I'm so sorry Chat!" She cried with more tears coming out of her eyes

"It's okay, Marinette..." he whispered making Ladybug pull back from him with a shocked face,"H-how did you know?!" She stuttered

"It's a secret" he winked at her making Ladybug pull him into a kiss


End file.
